Quidditchhelden
by Colera
Summary: Albus Severus hat seinen ersten Besen-Flieg-Unterricht - mit Wood, dem alten Quidditchhelden. Äußerlich seinem Vater so ähnlich, hat Albus das Flugtalent nicht geerbt...


_A/N: Die Potterkinder vs. Wood. Hat mir sehr Spaß gemacht, euch hoffentlich auch :)_

* * *

**~Quidditchhelden~**

Albus betrachtete neugierig den stämmigen Mann, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Jener wippte in einer Mischung aus freudiger Euphorie und ein wenig Nervosität auf seinen Zehnballen. Er machte den deutlichen Eindruck eines in die Jahre gekommenen Sportlers, eines Quidditchspielers, wenn Albus seine bescheidene Logik anwandte. Er war breitschultrig und unter dem Stoff seines Umhanges waren noch immer die hartnäckigen Reste einer nicht zu verachtenden Muskeldefinition klar sichtbar. Er hat ein sympathisches Gesicht, und Albus mochte ihn sofort.

„Also, Kinder!", begann er enthusiastisch. „Versammelt euch mal alle hier um mich herum, ja?" Er ruderte heftig mit den Armen, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Die schnatternde und aufgeregte Schülerschar versammelte sich in einem Halbkreis um ihn, um ihn dann mit neugierigen, großen Augen anzusehen. Albus hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund – für seinen Geschmack war er in den letzten Wochen etwas zu oft angestarrt worden, unzweifelhaft wegen seiner signifikanten Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater. Er fragte sich, ob es Dad genauso gegangen war, er war damals immerhin als Schüler noch viel berühmter gewesen als Albus jetzt allein durch ihn.

„Wie ihr sicher wisst, bin ich hier, um euch beizubringen, mit einem Besen umzugehen, wenn ihr damit nicht schon Erfahrung habt..."

„Warum sind wir dann überhaupt hier?", flüsterte jemand in der Menge laut.

Natürlich hörte der Lehrer das und drehte sich ein wenig verunsichert um, aber als er den Sprecher nicht in der Menge ausmachen konnte, fuhr er fort, etwas weniger vergnügt:

„Ihr wisst schon, wenn ihr in die Quidditchmannschaften eintreten wollt, oder einfach so für den privaten Gebrauch, und so weiter..."

Ein Schnauben war zu hören, wohl vom selben Zwischenrufer.

Er räusperte sich.

„Ach, und, achja, meine Name ist übrigens Wood, einfach Mister Wood, ja?"

Albus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Natürlich, Dad hatte ihm von diesem Mann erzählt. Und dass er zur letzten Mannschaft gehört hat, mit der Großbritannien, genau genommen Schottland, vor fünf Jahren den Weltmeistertitel im Quidditch geholt hat, wusste jeder Quidditchinteressierte. Als er sich umblickte, sah er das Erkennen auch auf den Gesichtern Einzelner dämmern, aber die meisten von ihnen waren wohl einfach zu jung, um davon zu wissen.

Offenbar war es sein erstes Jahr hier als Lehrer, nach seiner Nervosität zu urteilen und der Tatsache, dass James Albus davon nichts erzählt hatte.

Ein kleiner Junge mit zerzausten mausbraunen Haaren meldete sich zaghaft. Albus hätte ihn nicht bemerkt, wenn er nicht direkt neben ihm gestanden hätte. So drehten sich auch einige Schüler überrascht um, als Wood tatsächlich auf das Handzeichen reagierte.

„Ja?"

„Darf ich..." Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Nuscheln unter, dass nicht einmal Albus verstehen konnte.

„Wie bitte?"

Ein paar Schüler kicherten.

Die Wangen des Junge färbten sich leicht rot. „Darf ich Sie Woody nennen?", fragte er schnell. Er hatte eine hohe und aufgeregte Stimme.

Wood starrte ihn völlig perplex an. Viele Schüler lachten jetzt unverhohlen. Der Knirps lief inzwischen scharlachrot an.

Rose tätschelte ihm halbherzig auf die Schulter und konnte sich selbst ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Das heißt dann wohl nein."

Der Kleine schien bei dem Gelächter den Tränen nahe und versteckte sich hinter Roses Rücken, die einen guten Kopf größer war als er. Sie ließ es gnädig zu und wandte sich wieder Wood zu.

„Ahja...", kommentierte dieser unnötigerweise. Er sah sich hilfesuchend um, vollkommen aus dem Konzept geraten. Nach einer halben Drehung fand er scheinbar, was er suchte, inklusive seinem Faden, in einem Haufen achtlos übereinander geworfener alter Schulbesen. „Also, hier", begann er mit neuem Mut und griff nach einem von ihnen. „Jeder nimmt sich einen von denen! Nicht drängeln", fügte er hinzu, als die Erstklässler sich begeistert darauf stürzen. „Es sind genug da... die sind sowieso alle der gleiche Schrott...", sagte er etwas leiser, aber noch immer deutlich hörbar. Als Albus zusammen mit Rose und dem Knirps hinter den anderen hertrottete, konnte er sehen, wie Wood dem Besen in seiner Hand einen zutiefst verächtlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Mit denen hier hab _ich _schon das Fliegen gelernt...", murmelte er.

Albus nahm sich den vorletzten Besen (der Knirps pflückte zögernd den letzten auf); er hatte es nicht besonders eilig, den Boden zu verlassen. Anders als der ganze Rest der Familie konnte er nicht durch die Luft sausen wie eine Schwalbe, scheinbar unabhängig von einem Besen; James, Rose und seine Cousins zogen ihn deswegen gerne auf. Es war nicht gerade sehr ermunternd, zu wissen, dass sowohl Mum, Dad, einige seiner Onkel und schon sein Großvater Asse in Quidditch gewesen waren.

Wood wies sie an, die Besen neben sich auf den Boden zu legen und dann den üblichen Befehl, „Auf", anzuwenden.

Albus brauchte drei Versuche, bis der alte Schulbesen sich auf seine Hüfthöhe quälte. Er wusste, dass das noch gut war für ihn; hätte er nicht schon von zu Hause so viel Übung, hätte es wohl eher peinlich werden können.

Rose, deren Besen schon beim ersten Versuch wie von einer Feder angetrieben in ihre Hand gesprungen war, grinste ihn wissend an.

„Und jetzt nehmt ihr den Besen und klemmt ihn euch zwischen die Beine, genau so!" Er machte es vor. Ein Junge, von dem Albus wusste, dass er muggelstämmig war, studierte mit äußerster Skepsis den Besenstil zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen.

„Und auf drei stoßt ihr euch ganz leicht vom Boden ab und lasst euch schweben, aber nur ganz tief!" Wood schien mittlerweile viel sicherer, nachdem er schließlich in seinem Element angelangt war. Er schlenderte vergnügt zwischen den Schülern umher, immer noch den ungeliebten alten Besen in der Hand.

„Eins... Zwei... Drei!"

Rose konnte es natürlich nicht lassen, ein wenig anzugeben: Sie schwebte höher als alle anderen, ganz ruhig und sicher, mit hoch erhobenen Haupt; der Muggelstämmige kam gleich gar nicht in die Luft: er hatte schief gesessen und lag nun mitsamt dem Besen wieder auf dem Gras; der Knirps hatte erstaunlicherweise einen sauberen Start hingelegt und schien selbst so aus dem Häuschen darüber, dass er beinahe wieder vom Besen fiel.

Auch Albus schwebte brav seine wenigen Zentimeter über dem Boden; die kaum nennenswerte Höhe reichte schon, um ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Körper zu verursachen. Er mochte es nicht, wenn seine Füße den festen Halt verloren und er nur noch einen dünnen Holzstiel angewiesen war, ihn gerade zu halten.

„Hey!" Wood war vor ihm stehen geblieben.

Albus sah woanders hin, als er merkte, dass der Lehrer ihn unverhohlen anstarrte. Er wusste, dass der Lehrer seinen Dad kannte.

„Dann bist du also Albus Severus Potter? Du siehst deinem Vater wahnsinnig ähnlich, Junge!"

Albus kehrte rasch wieder auf den Boden zurück.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er.

„Dann bin ich gespannt, wie lange es dauert, bis du in deiner Hausmannschaft bist! Gryffindor, nehme ich an?" Er wartete auf keine Antwort. „Dein Vater hatte kaum die erste Unterrichtsstunde hinter sich, als McGonagall ihn damals in meine Mannschaft schickte, er war ein wahnsinnig guter Quidditchspieler! Der erste Erstklässler in hundert Jahren, der es in die Hausmannschaft schaffte! Ich war damals Mannschaftskapitän, weißt du? Wir haben nie ein Spiel mit ihm verloren, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Mit ihm haben wir die Slytherins platt gemacht! Und die Hufflepuffs hatten gar nicht erst einen Chance... Du wirst ein Wahnsinns-Quidditchspieler werden, Junge, bei deinen Genen! Harry Potter und dazu noch die Weasleys..."

Albus schien es unbegreiflich, wie ein Mensch so viel auf einmal reden konnte.

„... Ich hab schon mit Charlie Weasley gespielt, er hätte für England spielen können..." Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und Fred und George waren die besten Treiber, die ich in Hogwarts je hatte! Ginny und Ron sollen ja auch ganz gut gewesen sein..."

Albus spürte die Röte in sein Gesicht steigen. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, immer wieder daran erinnert zu werden, dass er als einziger in der Familie kein Quidditchass war. Im Grunde beneidete er die anderen zu tiefst, wie gern würde er so schwerelos durch die Lüfte gleiten können, aber er konnte es nicht. Nicht mehr, seit er einmal vor ein paar Jahren beim Quidditchspielen im Garten mit James, Rose, Ginny und Harry von einem zu hart geworfenen Quaffel von James vom Besen geworfen und hinunter gefallen war – sehr tief gefallen war. Danach hat ihn nie wieder jemand dort hinauf bekommen.

Wood redete weiter, aber Albus hörte nicht zu. Wood war so verklärt in seine Erinnerungen versunken, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie Albus sich davon stahl.

Nachdem er sich durch die Reihen der mehr oder minder glücklich umherschwebenden Schüler geschlichen hatte, fand er sich neben einem Jungen mit weißblondem Haar wieder, der selbst ebenfalls bereits wieder auf seinen Füßen stand.

„Hallo!", grüßte der Junge. Albus erkannte ihn wieder; er hatte ihn an seinem ersten Tag hier kennen gelernt; sie schliefen im gleichen Schlafsaal.

„Hi, Scorpius!"

„Was verschlägt dich hierher?" er grinste.

„Der da..." Albus deutete mit dem Daumen in Richtung Wood, der sich jetzt verwirrt nach seinem Publikum umsah. „Er hält mich für den großartigsten Quidditchspieler aller Zeiten... sagt, ich würde gleich heute noch in die Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor aufgenommen werden..." Er schnaubte und Scorpius lachte.

„Wenn der rausfindet, dass ich gar nicht in Gryffindor bin..."

* * *

A/N: Und? Undundund?

(Ach übrigens: Wer sagt, dass Scorpio in Slytherin ist?)


End file.
